A Girl Like That
by Revolution
Summary: Snoddy Falls for the eccentric daughter of a Millionaire.
1. A Girl Like That

_Disclaimer: I Don't own Newsies. I Only own Revolution, Cassia, Jacklene,the Monroes, Ribbons. The other newsgirls belong to their owners on The NML or the Bottle alley LH_

_This is Based on one of my songfics._

_Time expands and then contracts  
When you are spinning in the grip of someone  
Who is not an ordinary girl-Counting Crows_

"Hey Snoddy" said Itey Martino "Look at dat goil. I wonda if she's all right"

 Snoddy MacArthur looked to see where his friend was pointing. Under a tree, there seemed to be a girl laying on the ground.

"Ya tink we should go check on 'er?" he asked.

"Wouldn't hoit" replied Itey.

Cassia Monroe loved the feeling of laying on the fround; With the cool grass under her and the warm sun beating down on her.

"Hey miss" said a deep voice "Ya allright?"

Cassia slowly opened her eyes; she was startled to see the bluest eyes staring down at her.

"I'm fine" she said sitting up "Just enjoying the beautiful day"

Snoddy reached a hand down and helped her up. He watched as she straightened her skirts. She was quite lovely. She had long black curly hair, that reached down to the graceful curve of her spine, her green eyes sparkled like jewels and her smile was wide and infectious. She was tall, with a graceful, curvy, figure. It was obvious, she was high class, because her dark green satin dress fit her perfectly.

"Take a picta it'll last longa" whispered Itey.

"Shud up" whispered Snoddy in return.

Cassia giggled as she caught bits and pieces of their whispered conversation. The two boys were cute. One a tall boy with dark brown curls and an adorably lopsided grin; The other much taller, with dark hair that continuously flopped into his eyes;Those brilliant blue eyes.

"So? What's your names?" asked Cassia.

The boys looked at her, frankly they were surprised she was still talking to them. High class girls didn't frequently spend time speaking with newsies.

"Are you stupid or something?"

"I'm Itey"

"I'm Snoddy"

"And I thought I had a weird name" replied Cassia "So how does one thank her Knights in shining um…Pants."

She checked her watch.

"How about lunch?" she asked.

"Shoah" replied Snoddy.

"Ah, I can't. I gotta go meet up wit Rev"

"Whose Rev?"

"My goil"

"Well, bring her" said Cassia."Where should we go?"

"Tibbys?" asked Itey.

"Tibbys" replied Snoddy.

You like it so far? 

Carryin Da Banner,

Revolution


	2. Princess

In New York freedom looks like  
Too many choices  
In New York I found a friend  
To drown out the other voices-U2

Cassia looked around at the group of people and smiled. They were so different from the people she was forced to associate with. The girls were not docile, silent creatures and the boys didn't expect them to be.

"Hey Snod" said Jack "Whose da Princess?"

"I'm Cassia Monroe," said Cassia holding out her hand.

"Well, Princess. I'm Jack Kelly," he said kissing her hand.

"Ah Cowboy. Don't be an ass" said a curly haired girl coming up next to him. "I'm Stress"

"Its nice to meet you both" said Cassia laughing.

"I notice ya don have an accent" said Revolution.

"That's because I'm not a native New Yorker," replied Cassia "I was born in California. My father inherited the Monroe publishing house when my Grandfather died"

Snoddy smiled as Cassia fielded questions from the various newsies about being rich. He liked how her eyes sparkled when she laughed and how she tried to answer every question.

"Cassia Monroe!" yelled a voice.

The group looked up to see a slender young woman, with mousey brown hair and a scar running down her face.

"Jay?" asked Cassia nervously.

"Where have you been?" asked Jacklene "Momma's worried sick"

"I've been right here. Guys, this is my older sister Jacklene. Jay, this is Snoddy, Revolution, Jack, Stress, Itey, Ribbons, swifty, Blink and Racetrack"

"Come on" said Jacklene "We have to go."

"Thanks" said Cassia "I had a really great time"

"Ya aint gonna be in trouble are ya?" asked Snoddy.

"No, Jay looks angry but I've got her wrapped around my little finger" replied Cassia.

She bent over and pecked Snoddy on the cheek, then raced out of the Resteraunt. She could hear the cheers of the other newsies.

"Woohoo" yelled Itey "Snoddy's finally found his Princess"

THE NEXT DAY….

"Man, dese headlines are shitty" said Revolution,

"I know" replied Ribbons.

Revolution smield when she saw one.

"Dis one" 

So, **Mayor's Dog Bit By Rabid Dog ** became 

"MAYOR BITTEN BY RABID DOG" yelled Revolution "SEEN FOAMIN AT DAT DA MOUF"

"Excuse me miss?" asked a voice "Wheres that story?"

Revolution turned to see Cassia standing there.

"Hey Princess, whats rollin?"

"Nothing"

That's when Revolution noticed Cassia's eyes looking around the crowded street.

"He doesn't sell here" she said Smiling.

"I have no idea what your talking about" replied Cassia feigning innocence.

"Sure, but if you were looking for Snoddy, I would tell you that he and Itey and Swifty sell to the fishermen at the docks"

"Cassia!" yelled a short woman with dark red hair "Buy the paper and lets go"

"Damn" whispered Cassia "Tell him I said hello"

"Hey, I got an idea. What are ya doin tonite?"

"My parents are going to a party at the Pulitzer's"

Revolution stuck her tongue out in disgust but continued "Come to the LH and ya can come wit us to Brooklyn for da poka game"

"Okay" said Cassia.

She had never been to Brooklyn, but there was a first time for everyting.

"Thanks Rev"

"Not a problem Princess"

Carryin Da Banner,

Revolution


	3. Constellations

Crazy, how it feels tonight.  
Crazy, how you make it all alright,-Dave Matthews Band

        Cassia smiled as she heard her parents carriage go down the street. She placed her ear to her bed room and listened.

        "Shit!" she whispered as she heard the maids sweep around the hallway.

        Guess I'm going out the window, she thought. She grabbed her coat and slipped out the window and onto the fire escape.

        "Rev? ya goils comin?" yelled Snoddy.

        "Nah, we'se gonna meet ya dere" replied Ribbons.

        "Why do I get da strange feelin dat dose goils are planning sumptin?" asked Swifty.

        "Our Goils? Plannin sumptin?" laughed Itey "Nah!"

        "Princess!" yelled Revolution "Ya Came!"

        "Of course I came"

        "Now, Lets get down to business" said Ribbons "Go put this on"

        Ribbon handed Cassia a pile of clothes.

        "Okay"

        Cassia went into the washroom and changed out of her pale blue dress and into the long blue pants and a plain white shirt. She then slipped on a pair of cheap leather boots.

        "How do I look?" she asked.

        "Why, Princess, ya look almost look like one of us" laughed Revolution.

        "Thanks" replied Cassia happily.

        "Jus one more ting" said Ribbons.

        Ribbons un wound the elaborate up-do and tied Cassia's hair into a simple braid. Then Revolution plopped a standard newsy hat on top of her head.

        Snoddy looked around the crowded Brooklyn Lodging House. 

        "Hey Snoddy" said A voice "Who are you looking for?"

        Snoddy turned around to see a tall newsgirl standing in front of him. She looked strangely familiar to him.

        "Cassia?"

        The girl grinned and pulled the cap off her head.

        "Its me" she said laughing.

        "Its nice ta see ya" said Snoddy smiling.

        Cassia smiled, she couldn't believe she was here, but she hadn't been able to stop thinking about him. 

        "What?"

        "Nothing"

        "So, does the Princess play poka?"

        "She doesn't know"

        "Well, sha'll we see?" asked Snoddy offering her, his arm.

        "Yes" replied Cassia taking her arm.

        Revolution looked at Ribbons and griined.

        "excellent work mah friend" said Ribbons shaking her hand.

        "And you as well" said Revolution laughing.

        "I told you so" said Swifty grinning at Itey and the girls  "our goils are always planning sumptin"

        "Conlon, this is Cassia Monroe" said Jack when Cassia and Snoddy joined the poker game "Also known as Princess"

        "So, ya a newsgoil?" asked Spot.

        "No…I'm a …"

        "Seamstress" offered Stress.

        "Yeah"

        Cassia soon discovered that she couldn't play poker.

        "Um boys" she said "I…fold?"

        "Me too" said Snoddy.

        She placed her cards on the table and wlaked outside to enjoy the fresh air. She heard someone behind her and knew who it was already.

        "Why did Stress tell Spot, I was a seamstress?" she asked sitting down on the steps of the LH.

        "Because, Conlon doesn't like rich kids. Most newsies don't" replied Snoddy.

        "Why?" 

        "Because we have never been treated good by rich kids"

        "Oh"

        Cassia looked up into the clear night sky.

        "See those stars right there?" she asked.

        "Yeah?"

        "That's the constellation Cassiopeia. According to Grecian history, she was put up there to atone for the problems her vanity casued"

        "How do ya know dat?"

        "My mother named me after her" said Cassia.

        Cassia laid her head on Snoddy's shoulder and began to tell him about the rest of the constellations. Snoddy wasn't listening though, all he could think about was how the all that shiny black hair smelled like Jasmine.

        "Shit!" said Cassia looking at the slim silver watch on her wrist "I have to go"

        "All ready?" asked Snoddy.

        "Yeah" she whispered.

        "Ya want me ta walk ya home?"

        "No, I'll be fine"

        "Ya shoah?"

        Cassia smiled and nodded.

        "Will I see ya again?"

        "Hmmm…I don't know."

        Snoddy smiled and kissed her softly.

        "Yeah, You'll see me again" she said her face blushing…..

        Carryin Da Banner,

        Revolution


	4. Fascinating New Thing

_Fascinating new thing_
    
    _You delight me, and I know you're speaking of me_
    
    _Fascinating new thing_
    
    _Get beside me, I want you to love me-Semisonic_

"Hello Darling" said Timothy Monroe kissing Cassia on her head.

"Morning Daddy. How was the party?"

"Good, Joseph babbled on as usual. I think he;s going senile" he laughed.

"Timothy!" said Maragaret Monroe "You shouldn't say such things"

"Oh Love, its not like the old kook is here" 

The Monroes were considered "New Money" in New York and were well liked.

"So Cassia, has Christian proposed yet?" asked Margaret.

Cassia groaned inwardly.

"No." she replied "Thank god"

"What was that?" asked Timothy.

"Nothing daddy"

"You know how important this is to the family" he said.

"I know. The Monroes and the Montgomery have been planning this merger since me and Chris were born"  said Cassia sadly.

She didn't want to marry Christian Montgomery. It wasn't that she hated him or anything but she didn't love him. He was her best friend and had been since they were kids. She hated how her life was treated like on of her fathers business ventures.

"Time to go to work" said Timothy.

"I'm going to the park to read" said Cassia ignoring the knowing look in Jacklene's eyes.

"I need you to run some errands for me" said Margaret handing her a list.

"Swell" 

Cassia wandered the streets. She had run her errands and didn't feel like going home.

"Cass?" said a voice.

Cassia turned around and smiled when she saw Snoddy. She hugged him.

"Hi" she said smiling.

"Hi, what are ya doin?" he asked.

"Running away from home" she exclaimed.

"What?"

"Just kidding" she said winking at him "Just running some errands for my mother"

Snoddy grinned and grabbed her basket.

"Where ya headed?" he asked.

"I guess I have to go home"

"Umm…Cass?"

"Yes?"

"I was wonderin if you'd like ta go ta Irving Hall wit me tonite?"

She laughed and kissed him.

"Yes"

He grabbed her hand and they walked towards Cassia's house.

"No offense," she said "But you better stay here, I have to go drop this off"

"Be right back?" asked Snoddy.

"Of Course"

Snoddy sat on a bench across from the Monroe mansion. He shook his head, he had fallen for a rich girl. Though Cassia was not your average rich girl. He smiled when he thought about her. The way she smiled up at him and the adorable way her nose crinkled up when she laughed. She had stolen his heart quite quickly.


End file.
